


OR NAH fandom version

by alltimeslash



Category: Gotham (TV), Hannibal (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fangirls, I WENT WILD, M/M, Slash, Will - Freeform, and all that it stands for, i was sober when i wrote this, just kidding i love it, macgyver - Freeform, mockery of fandom, murdoc - Freeform, or nah, someone save will nevermind there all doomed, song fic ....i guess, the weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: some of my most abuse- i mean most favorite pairings and fandoms  sing  or nah by ty dolla





	

**Author's Note:**

> or nah ft Edward Nygma . Oswald Cobblepot . Angus MacGyver . Murdoc . Rick Grimes . Negan . Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter 
> 
> original song by ty dolla if you haven't heard it you should probably listen to it before reading this or you wont kn0ow what the hell is going on ..all tho you may feel that way regardless .

(all)  
do you like ao3 or nah ?  
ff.net or live journal ?  
fiction rec fiction sex or nah  
can you write a fic worth the hit or nah  
when it comes to slash im not the type to fall  
but it don't matter cause the producers wrote me off  
aint nobody who can save ma  
we looked good on paper  
not unless the writer owes somebody a big favor  
pairing so good had to save that kink for latter  
laptops in the kitchen writen fiction on the table  
even if we fight to the death we could keep all the fangirls wet  
even tho were nothing but friends , no really were just friends,  
really were just friends 

 

( Edward )  
are you gonna write this fanfic gurl or nah  
show me is you really bout this pairing gurl or nah  
you down play my loss  
hes just my boss  
i had a real LOVE, he knocked her off  
are really bout your recs or nah  
should we have gay sex or nah  
can it be an au or nah or nah or nah  
are you really bout slash or nah  
do you op bash or nah  
do fangirls clash or nah or nah ~

 

( murdoc )  
im a smoking gun ready to go off  
id be lying if i said you aint been fun  
the way your brain works it turns me on  
thinken tinkren that's the shit im on  
heard you the type id take home to mom  
if her ass wasn't dead and gone  
i don't need the cash for nothen i just want to see you-  
(stops and winks ) yum 

(mac cuts in ) oh my god what ?

(murdoc) hush  
youv got my ass in jail, you didnt cross the line  
but you know this rivalry gonna go a long time  
i could fight for it , like hanni  
iv only gone as far as youv let me 

-music cuts off-

(mac) yeah.. right

-music cuts back in -

(mac arms linked with jacks )  
iv already got an otp so nah  
fangirls really like mac +jack so nah

(murdoc cuts in gesturing to both of them )  
bromace is a lost art  
this was doomed from the start  
villains are the real draw  
we get fanboys hard ha ha 

(mac)  
are you really bout your job or nah  
can you stay out my life or nah  
(murdoc)  
i love this shit so nah so nah so nah  
got macdoc fics or nah  
got a villain kick or nah  
gonna get some macdick or nah , or nah ~

 

(cuts to negan holding rick in medevil bondage device )  
(negan)  
I'm a freaky-deeky lover wanna hit rick from back and other  
things he never knew a dick could do caues hes one repressed motherfucker  
S&M and a/o/b is something you don't just discover  
all these fantasies i have , oh baby well be using leather 

(rick ) what the fuck !!!

(Hannibal pops out of no where with will )  
(Hannibal)  
i know iv been playing games  
know i tried to eat your brain  
but fiction made cannon so lame  
tile fuller made them both the same~  
you gonna run with me clever boy or nah  
show me are you really bout finding yourself or nah  
youv got what i want  
ill give you my heart  
our bloody love story ,life imitates art

(all)  
are you really bout your fandom or nah  
are you really bout slash or nah  
you go down with this ship or nah , or nah ,or nah  
would you let the hero slip or nah  
get dark side dick or nah , or nah ~

( Oswald Murdoc Negan) or nah ~?

(Edward MacGyver Rick ) nah 

 

( Oswald Murdoc Negan) damn it !!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... i dont know what happened but i had to create this , i hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
